


Giardinaggio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi piante [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, Plants, Vore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Non sempre fare giardinaggio è un'occupazione sicura.Scritta per il #FallColorsChallenge di Better than Canon.Prompt: Verde; “Dobbiamo per forza fare giardinaggio?”. “Sì!”.
Series: Le grandi piante [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414840





	Giardinaggio

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Abelia's Neopolitan treat by Jimryu BY Shaded-Seraphim; https://www.deviantart.com/shaded-seraphim/art/Abelia-s-Neopolitan-treat-by-Jimryu-636174831.

Giardinaggio

La luce del sole illuminava le tante villette bianche tutte uguali, con dei grandi giardino sul davanti e sul retro.

Alcuni di questi avevano delle serre traboccanti di piante esotiche.

“Dobbiamo per forza fare giardinaggio?” domandò il ragazzo, spegnendo il tosaerba.

La fidanzata si allontanò i capelli ramati dal viso, il vento glieli scompigliava.

“Sì!” ribatté dura.

L’erba era alta ed erano immersi nel verde delle piante del loro giardino.

“Non solo perché questa è la giornata perfetta” disse la giovane. Indossava un top verde acqua e delle converse verde scuro. “Anche perché il mio vecchio zio australiano mi ha lasciato una sua piantina da accudire, mentre è in vacanza”.

< Finalmente potrò avere anche io delle piante che vengono da fuori come i miei vicini. Quest’anno voglio vincere il premio del miglior giardino del quartiere > pensò.

Il giovane annuì.

“Me lo ricordo. Ha quel nome strano” sussurrò. “Qual era Audrey?”.

Audrey rispose: “La pianta di Laz, Robert. Te lo ha detto venti volte”.

< Non hanno quasi parlato d’altro. Lo zio era praticamente innamorato di questa piantina, neanche fosse stato il suo cagnolino. Deve valere parecchi soldi > pensò.

Robert indossava un ampio cappello di paglia. Se lo calò di più in testa, per proteggersi dal sole battente, e si voltò a guardare la pianta.

Sembrava un grande cespuglio con enormi foglie disposte in una sorta di fiore aperto. Intorno ad esso sul terreno si allungavano dei lunghi viticci verde scuro, butterati. Emanava un profumo davvero gradevole.

< Non ho mai visto una pianta crescere così velocemente. Tra poco invaderà il resto del nostro splendido giardino con i suoi rampicanti > rifletté Robert.

“Sarà anche così, ma non ne ho mai sentito parlare. Un nome troppo corto, sicuramente è l’abbreviativo di qualche termine latino” borbottò.

Audrey iniziò a sfoltire la pianta tagliando alcune foglie secche.

I tentacoli verdi scattarono, secernendo un nettare soporifero.

I due padroni di casa si ritrovarono sollevati.

“Credo tu l’abbia fatta arrabbiare!” gridò Robert. Il resto delle sue lamentele e le urla di terrore della moglie furono soffocati da dei viticci che gli avvolsero le bocche. Si ritrovarono saldamente legati in dei bozzoli verdi.

Il cespuglio si aprì come se fosse una bocca ed iniziò a farli scivolare al suo interno, mentre con i tralicci gli lacerava i vestiti di dosso.

Robert si divincolava cercando di liberarsi, con gli occhi sgranati dalla paura. Audrey scalciava, facendo muovere freneticamente i fianchi larghi.

< Tranquilli, miei prigionieri. Vi nutrirò per il resto delle vostre vite > li rassicurò la pianta. < Dormirete beatamente cullati da me >. La sua voce arrivava telepaticamente alle menti delle vittime.

I due si ritrovarono ricoperti della bava appiccicaticcia narcotica. Crollarono in un sonno profondo, ma vibrando eccitati.

Con un suono di risucchio, i due vennero inglobati all’interno della pianta che si richiuse su di loro.

Crebbero dei boccioli dal terreno che si aprirono, facendo fuoriuscire dei cloni dei due giovani prigionieri.

< Andiamo a distribuire dei semi > pensò la giovane, allontanandosi ondeggiando. Emanava dei feromoni eccitanti e aveva un sorriso seducente sul volto.

Il ragazzo, ugualmente attraente, rifletté: < I semi raramente nascono in meno di cinquecento anni, ma… Almeno potremo divertirci ad accoppiarci con gli umani.

Se poi qualche piantina nascerà, potremo regalarla a qualche ‘vittima’ che conosceva il me umano >.


End file.
